One life worthy of a thousand souls
by Above the clouds 0
Summary: Eric x Alan (Kuroshisuji Oneshot) A small ericxalan story taking place before the Musical Kuroshitsuji 2 the most beautifull death. One life worthy of a thousand souls...
1. Bring the light into his eyes

AN

I saw you liked the one-shot I wrote so I made a small prequel ❤ sorry for the delay. Enjoy...

The small brunet reaper sat on the small desk in the corner of his office. After a long day at work he felt completely exhausted. He was trying as much as possible to remain unnoticed by his busy co-workers that periodically crossed the room carrying documents and envelopes.

But really how could anyone miss such a unique beauty? He had the fairest skin covered in scars, the most delicate soul wrapped in thorns. Cuts that appeared on his wrists bled vivid crimson underneath his white perfectly buttoned shirt.

But what was really the most astonishing feature was his unique green eyes. Just wandering endlessly to that cramed up place that was his mind. Sometimes concentrating on something for too long, it was then that you could see real beauty if you were to catch his gaze. Through them you could see another world, a world so cold, so emty yet filled with so much pain and desperation it is hard to breath. And for those brief moments you can feel as if all happiness was drained away and everything held no meaning. For those brief moments you can see the world as he sees it. And the green colour seems so dead behind his spectacles as if they belonged to a corpse.

But then everything chanches his attention shifts and his gaze concentrates only on one thing and his eyes flair with life. Shining with energy he couldn't normaly posses after such a long day.

A tall toned figure of a blond reaper enters the room and leans on the door frame and a huge grin automatically appears on his face in the sight of the small reaper sitting in his office.

And the small reaper smiled too as if his whole perception changed in an instant. Suddenly his eyes were bright as if he was seeing the sun for the first time in his life and his thorn suffocated heart seem to beat faster.

"Say Alan... I know it has been a long day, are you into going there tonight?" He spoke in thick scottish accent.

Yea that place, he thought. It was his favourite. The beautiful erica flower field coverd with white and purple flowers that danzed alluringly at the occasional wind. The moments they spent there were unique to both of them.

"Oh I don't mind. I am not that tierd." He spoke softly. The blond's grin seemed to widen as he extended his hand to take his and gently pull him off the chair. Carefully as if he was going to brake in the slightest pressure.

"Where were you all day I didn't see you around? Were you off to an assignment? " He asked curiously accepting his help.

" No I was in the library" Alan was going to ask why but deep down he knew the reason. Since he was diagnosed with the thorns Eric seemed to be spending more and more of his time there.

"You know it's pointless " he wispered not sure if he wanted the other reaper to hear him. Even if he did he did not respond bur Alan noticed his smile wavering a little bit before he spoke.

"Come on " he said leading him to the door he wanted more than anything to be alone with him with some peace and quiet far away from the overcrowded office. There was something weighing on his mind that much Alan could tell but didn't press further knowing he could trust him no matter what.

He slowly made his way behind the other male as pain erupted on his chest. Not now he thought and willed the pain away trying to stay on his feet through the tearing pain as black spots covered his eyes.

"Are you okay?" It was the woried voice of the man in front of him that brought him back. It was an ability he and only he had. To help him feel better, to make him want to be strong enough to win the fight against death. But he wasn't strong enough and he knew that the calmness he now felt was only temporary.

"I am fine "

"Are you sure, we could go home if you don't feel good . We can leave it for another day"

"No truly I'm fine" the brunet said with a small reassuring smile. Eric was hesitant but went along with him anyway. Strange normally he would press on the point to make sure he wouldn't have another attack. Maybe he was just realising just how little time we have left Alan thought grimly.

The warm slightly caloused hand wrapped around his small one. And he felt reassurance, as long as he was by his side the thorns could not touch him. He made him want to live on to hope and see a future in which pain was just a distant memory. He made him feel warmth like which he never felt before.

He was his strength, he was his will to carry on trough breath in each and every unbearable breath. For he made him want to continue living.

And so the walked side by side through the crowded hallways hand by hand.

AN

So did you like it? Was it a bit too much? I want to hear your thoughts even if they are just a few words they will make me feel better. Tell me if you want to I could write a sequel too.

Anyways I wanted to make a recommendation. Now I don't do this often but I was really obsest with another anime for some time now. It's name is No. 6 if you want to check it out I can asure you it will be 100% worth it, it's not too long just 11 episodes.

So until next time, if there is one, have fun be crazy and follow your heart ❤


	2. Watching the night sky

Two pale silluetes sat on the small clearing. Two pairs ofpiercing green eyes gazed at the full moon that hung on the sky among thousands of twikling stars illuminating the beautifull erica flowers that danced to the light summer breeze.

To the right was a frail brunet man with a slim figure holding one of the flowers in his hands bringing it close to his face from time to time to smell its breathtaking fragrance. Every time a small smile appeared on his delicate face.

Next to him proudly sat the other man. His dark blond hair fell to the one side of his head as his face rested on a crooked smirk one of his hands reached to intertwineits fingers to the brunet's unoccupied one. A heavy sighn left his lipsas he turned his attention to his partner. To him he was the most astonishing sight.

"Say Alan... It's getting late we have to wake up early tommorow for work" said the that wasnt his primary concern. The breeze was picking up, if they stayed out thereany longer Alan would catch a cold. Even if it was the middle of spring. Even the slightest guss of air could shatter his fragile health.

"But Eric... Cant we stay a little longer? The stars are so beautifull tonight." Alan said with a sad expressionlike a child told to go to bed early.

"I am sure William wont be mad if we are a few minutes late. I promise." he went on seeing Eric's conflicted face.

"Okay, I guess we could stay for a little while longer" he said involutarily. As much as he liked to stay there forever watching the night sky with him he wouldn't want to cause Alan pain. He took of his jacket and wraped it around the brunet's thin frame.

Alan's face light up and he smiled as he twirled the flower between his fingers. Eric couldn't help himself with his free hand he picked a flower and placed it behind the other man's ear, he looked so cute like that. Alan locked his gaze with him. He would give anything just to stay here with him, forever. They would just stay stay there among the fragrance of the lovely light purpule and soft white ericas.

But thorns were tangling him up hugging him tightly almost lovingly in their on way draining his life away. Brushing his fingers through the gentle flowers he let out a sighn and looked up at Eric as he felt his gaze on him. Suddently, despite the fact of his company Alan felt a wave of sadness and lonlyness wash over him.

Eric watched closely as the small smile dissappeared from his face and his complexion paled sighnificly.

"Alan, is everything okay?" the blond asked alarmed by the sudden change of the small reaper's expresion, urging him to voice the problem. The said male averged his eyes looking at the moon instead as two butterflies flied in front of it. Such a unique sight, they danced in a blured haze as they occasionaly rested on the purpule andwhite petals. Butterflies... they flied one day thinking it was forever. But stil they seemed to enjoy their little forever together, they didn't mind, quite the opposite actually. The small creatures seemed genuinly happy. They werent fazed by the fact that in a small amout of time they would perish, there be no sighn of their existance they would by all means disappear, on the contrary they obliviously danced their sort lived eternal dance.

They didn't mind, but he did...

"Eric... do you think that if I died... would anyone still remember me or would I disappear?" Alan said hesitanly as he stood still for a feew seconds waiting for his words to sink in. Suddently his view changed. The other reaper wasn't in his field of view anymore and two strong arms folded around him bringing him securely closer to the blond's muscular chest. Strong yet gentel. He felt the warmth enfold him and he felt content.

"Don't talk like that... You know I would never forget about you." he said in response.

"Even if I am no longer here, even if I become just a distant memory of the past you would ...?"he started to say.

"As long as I exist you will never disappear"Eric interupted him holding him closer carefully not to hurt him afraid that if he does so he will fade to the pale moonlight. Then he took Alan's face in his hands.

"You are a unique person never forget that. People like you are born to be remembered"

Upon hearing those words tears slid down the brunet's face and his heart beat fastened as happiness claimed his heart and a small blush spread across his face as his glasses fogged up. A small chuckle left Eric's lips as he slid Alan's glasses of his face wipping the delicate spectacles with a small cloth and softly plasing them back making Alan's blush deepen. Adjusting his glasses properly he turned to look at the starlit sky. Eric reluctanly did the same despite the fact that the moon seemed quite dull in comparison to the person next to him. He was his his light, his own personal torch of hope. For a person so precious a thousand souls seemed like a small prise to pay. He would save him even if it ment he wouldno longer be worthy of walking beside him. He would save him even if it ment laying down his own life.


	3. Wake up call and drama in the Office

Blood run down his wrists. The vivid scarlet liquid made it's way down to his fingerprints like the tears made their way down his cheeks as the gaunt figure of the man shook violently against the bathroom's door frame. Pain surged through him as his lungs were caught in a tight embrace with the thorns making every breath an unbearsble torture. But that pain was nothing, he kept telling that to himself, after all he had grown accustomed to it. The physical sufering caused by the desease was draining away his life redusing his endurance but was nothing compaired to the emotional agony that haunted him. When eventually his breaths became steadierand his muscles calmed down he exhailed softly reaching for the bandages in the cupboard under the sink. The thin and frail fingers woked delicately still shaking slightly as he tended to the newely marred skin of his wrists and arms.

And so a new day started for Alan, nothing out of the ordinary really. He hastily buttoned up his shirt carefull not to undo his bandages, Eric had woken up earlier and it seemed like he had headed for the office already leaving the brunet to sleep a little while longer considering last night they were out until late at night in the erica field. Alan was greatfull for that as of late he had been easily exhausted by the smallest of things, some sleep was much needed. The sole thought of having an attack in the office terrified him, then again being by himself was far more dangerous but he didn't care. If he was on his own no one else had to suffer because of him, it was much more preffered that way. Causing the minimum amout of pain to the ones he loved was Alan's prime priority.

The image of a certain well-built scotish man came to mind and the brunet dreadfully thought that he would probably have to keep quiet about the insident that transpired that morning, even if he hated keeping secrets from Eric he knew if he told him, he would be afraid of ever leaving him alone in the house. Grunting as he got a glimce of the digital clock on the kitchen counter, he realised he was late. Not that anyone would say something about it but he hated it either way.

The special treatment, the pity in their eyes. All would be eraced by a single smile from the blond reaper would make everything else vanish into smoke. Enough to choke him slightly but not enough to cause further damage.

A small smile ghosted on lis lips he couldn't wait to see everyone. William's stoic exterior, Grell's flamboyant behaviour, Ronald's carefree and fun personality and most of all Eric. The light he emited gave him the power to live illuminating his grim painfull life. Even though he had seen him right before falling asleep he found himself missing the blond terribly.

Before entering the department he was assighned to loud voices and shouts alarmed the small reaper. Ronald's complains were echoing in the hallways. Hesitantly opening the door Alan realised right away what was happening. Aparently William had given him overtime for failing to fill in some paperwork befor the given deadline. The dark haired reaper straighten his glassws as his traidmark habit. Knowing him for so many years Alan knew he was at his breaking limit even if the others were fooled by his unemotional face as he scolded his inferior. Ronald was testing his resolve by pleading and complaining as he claimed he had a party to attend that particular day.

The whole scene seemed hilarious to everybody in the office including Alan as everyone was watching intencely distracted from the job at hand. Irritation was now obvious on William's face as crocodile teas begun pooling up in the younger's face. Ronald decided to use more dirty methods as the tears he was currenly spilling to prod his superior insinuated.

Alan couldn't help but laugh. An even quiet laugh that shook his shoulders stung his lungs but softened his heart and made him feel lighter even if he had to cut it short in fear of a coughing fit. It went unnoticed by the two males argueing. William eventually lost his temper and started shouting as Ronald prowled around hiw desk chair callinh him heartless.

The brunet reaper looked around and when he didn't spot Eric's familiar figure he crossed the room passing his unoccupied desk reaching the one next to his. Grell was sitting cross legged in his ussual lady-like manner painting his nails a deep red colour to match his coat and hair colour. Green predator eyes turned to face him aknowledging his presence tearing away from the subject of everyone's amusement. His face formed an endearing smile bearing his sharp teeth. Unlike everyone else the redhead noticed him instently.

" A little late are we?" he asked.

"Ww..well I oversleped a little." he stuttered embarassed.

"Oh I see, darling!" he said with a newfound gleam of interest in his eyes. Alan didn't understant what he saw nor that he had misinterpreted his embarassment.

"Well ..." he begun "Have you seen Eric?"

"Yea he went to the library again" the redhead said bringing one hand near his face blowing the polish dry. "Well William is on the verge of giving him an earfull too if he keeps disappearing like that. Not that mind he is so hot when he is mad just imagine ..." as the red head wwent into a full description of an r-rated daydream Alan trurned around. Blushing crimson he headed for the said place before hearing the redhed's speculations on how good he would look on a pink dress. He calmed himself as he resumed his steady walking pace.


	4. Sleeping beauty and the scary librarian

Previously...

"Yea he went to the library again" the redhead said bringing one hand near his face blowing the polish dry. "Well William is on the verge of giving him an earfull too if he keeps disappearing like that. Not that mind he is so hot when he is mad just imagine ..." as the red head went into a full description of an r-rated daydream Alan trurned around. Blushing crimson he headed for the said place before hearing the redhed's speculations on how good he would look on a pink dress. He calmed himself as he resumed his steady walking pace.

Under a pile of thick books on the floor of the Grim Reaper Association Library Eric lay. Alan moved closer and bend next to him to inspect his unmoving form. Of course he was fast asleep with his nose buried in a multipaged book. He caught the headline of the chapter " The Thorns of Death" was displayed in bold italic letters. Why did the blond even bothered Alan couldn't understand. Underneath the headline, the first sentence would be enough for anyone to understand. "A deadly uncurable disease that eventually leads to certain painfull death" he read. Why would he torture himself by researching further from that and go so far as to go through so many books when he could bearely stand all those medical terms.

A simple word a pericular feeling with such a destructive force.

Hope

Eric still had hope. He held on to it ever since he was diagnosed up until now. Eric was special that way, that was a form of strength the brunet admired deeply.

The sleeping man's hand jerked slightly and Alan realised he must be having a nice dream by the way his face was painted into a peacefull expression acompanied by a soft smile. The smile he so much desired to see ever since he woke up this morning and it made him smile too. If only...

If only he could live just for him, so that smile would never have to fade from his face.

But that is impossible he thought and imedietly banished the thought from his mind before the pain would hit him.

Hope

Somewhere along the way he had lost his. Such a soul-crushing feeling, it made everything look better for a second before tearing up everything from the seams of every dream, every desire and wish.

He sat beside the blond caressing his cheak felt like a crime awaking him up but watching him like that was for some reason unsettling all of a sudden. Reapers do not breath in their sleep so the only indication of life was his steady heartbeat. Even knowing he was merely asleep Alan wanted reassurance. He wanted him to open his eyes and greet him full of life like a huge beam of light being switched on. Being still, unmoving didn't suit the Scotish man, it made Alan feel unease imagining things that were not there.

That is my curse, he thought, having been touched by death I cand help but see it everywhere. Everything seemed dark and grim after a short while. He felt like a child terrified by the monsters under his bed desperate for someone to come and scare them away. A sun to shine upon every shadow of his dark mind. Eric was his sun.

"Eric... " he softly nudged the other man. "Eric..." his voice was small but frantic not knowing why he was acting like tis in the first place.

The sleeping man opened his eyes drowsiness and comfusion evident on his face.

"Alan, is it time to go to the office already?" Alan facepalmed all of his worries vanish instantly. Eric had that effect on him most of th times.

"We are already in the office, specifically in the library... you fell asleep." that seem to ring some bells in the blond's head becase he instantly stood up shaking off a few books and looked around but before he could make another move he triped on a yellow bookmark and hit his head on one of the shelves before falling back down next to Alan.

"E..Eric a..are you alright? did you hit your head?" It took a good minute for the blond to take a look around and realise what just happened.

"Don't worry I'm okay, it's just a bump"Groaning he rubbed his head to alleviate the pain.

"Don't speak so loudly Eric, we will get a complain from the librarian"Alan said dreadfully

"And what of it we will be out of here sortly , I am not afraid of an old woman" he said the Scotish man arrogantly. That earned him a dirty look from the woman that as if right on que appeared from around the corner.

"Mister Slingby, you are planing to set those books on their proper place and order before taking your leave I presume." her tone was even kind but held an underlining threat.

"Of course, madam" he replied sweating bullets while shivers run down his spine.

"That hag is scarier than William" he complained as they were struggling to arrange the pile of books laying on the floor next him. Alan had the urge to laugh at the controversy in his words from a couple of minutes ago but suppressed it in fear of it turning into a coughing fit. He had a bad feeling since the incident that morning and there was a fain pin in his chest.

"Well you did make a mess of her library. You should try being nicer to her." he inquired instead making an attemt to calm him down. The blond opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off when a thick encyclopedia fell on his foot.

"That stupid hag" he said not so quietly.

"You know she can probably hear you right? She is not that far away" the brunet teased. Alan knew there was something wrong with the other reaper but couldn't bring himself to say anything because he knew the cause of this small distortion. Once more his hard work on searching every book this place had on deseases failed miserably.

"You don't have to be so grumpy you know" the smaller reaper said silently lowering his gaze. The other man stoped in his tracks and looked at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." he put one hand on Alan's shoulder making him look up and face him.

"It's okay" the brunet put on a reasuring smile. Alan didn't know what Eric saw in that it but his whole expression changed and a smile appeared on his face as well. Out of the blue he was pulled into a bear hug as Eric ruffled his hair chuckling. When he pulled away he was smiling even brighter.

"Say Alan, do you want to grab something to eat? There is this new japanese restaurant that just opened across the street, I heard about it from Ronald" he proposed. The smaller reaper was happy to see his carefree attitute back.

"I don't know, aren't we supposed to be working?" he said unsure fearing the consequenses.

"Well Will is already angry as it is so we have nothing to lose." The offer was very tempting.

"But the books..." he begun but Eric put one finger on his lips to hush him, a mischievous grin spread on his face that reminded the brunet of a five-year-old who ate the whole jar of cookies.

"Let's go" He grabbed Alan's wrist gently and promped him to follow and they quietly sliped through the front desk miraculous unnoticed by the old librarian.

Alan wasn't the type to break the rules but he could feel a small rush in doing so.

"That wasn't even hard" The blond said cockily. Beside himself Alan let a chuckle escape him and made a move to follow Eric who was already walking towards the stairs.

Then it happened. The world world started spining all around him and black spots appeared within his field of view until all he could see was thick blackness. Shatter by shatter his world was falling appart ar air failed to fill his lungs. Then the pain hit him.

Eric...

Where was he? He could have sworn he heard him calling out his name.

But the pain was too much, like burning hot brand wire wrapped around his entire body. Surrounding him, encircling him even so tighter by the second. As he felt his body hit the cold marble floor, in the darkness he wasn't able to find the face he so much desired to see.

A/N

Hallo everyone! Thank you all for your support and enthusiasm about me continuing this story! I love you all and you are all welcome to make a request if you like and I will do my best to oblidge. (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

Please vote if you like and comment if you feel like it. I really like to hear your opinion whatever it might contain. Feel free to point out any mistakes or indications.

And about that cliff hanger *I dodge a chair coming my way* Σ(⊙ω⊙)

I bet some of you are mad (my brother called me downright cruel) but I will try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
